


Carnaboy

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brasil - Freeform, Carnaval, ChenHo - Freeform, Festa a Fantasia, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay are Best Friends, M/M, SooLay, SooXing, comedia, laysoo, suchen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Jongdae, parecendo não aprender nunca, tinha se metido em mais um dos encontros furados de Yixing, seu melhor amigo com quem dividia um apartamento no centro de Niterói. Dessa vez, era tudo para encontrar Junmyeon — um crossfiteiro bonitinho que conhecia apenas pelo Instagram — em um baile de máscaras organizado por alguns alunos da faculdade, que tinha como regra principal “Não revelar sua identidade a ninguém da festa”. Mas o que faria se a única informação que tinha de Junmyeon era o fato de ir com uma máscara de coelho, assim como mais meia-dúzia de pessoas?





	Carnaboy

**Author's Note:**

> FINALMENTE CONSEGUI POSTAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA eu to muito feliz sem brincadeira, porque foi tanta doideira pra conseguir escrever... Errei a data de entrega três vezes, surtei muito, MAS SAIU! Apesar dos surtos de insegurança e dos pequenos bloqueios, foi uma fanfic que curti muito escrever. Claro, junta Carnaval, Brasil!au e comédia, como não gostar? Sem contar que todas as cenas foram escritas ao som de funk das antigas wiufhweiufewh tanto é que alguns deles vão ser citados brevemente na fic.
> 
> Hora dos agradecimentos! @iambyuntiful e @indelikaido muito obrigada por criarem esse desafio que gostei tanto de participar e pode ter certeza que me inscreverei mais vezes! @suhotus jesus do céu, o que eu seria sem vc? obrigada dmssss por aguentar meus surtos e não me fazer desistir dessa coisinha cheirosa, eh nois.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem dela e boa leitura, mores!
> 
> Playlist: https://spoti.fi/30FxZRD  
Twitter: @juniwinkle

O tilintar das chaves e a batida da porta chamou a atenção do moreno apoiado na janela, olhando as luzes da cidade e o movimento da rua em que moravam enquanto fumava um pouco.

— Ainda bem que você chegou! — Em um impulso, saltou do batente da janela onde estava meio sentado e foi de encontro ao amigo.

— Lá vai... — resmungou Jongdae, deixando o capacete na mesinha de centro meio desgastada.

— Eu nem falei nada, só estou feliz que meu querido amigo pôde chegar em casa em segurança. Sabe como está Niterói esses dias….

— Nem vem, Yixing. — cortou revirando os olhos. Sabia reconhecer muito bem aquele tom dramático de quem queria alguma coisa. — Vai falar o quê, interesseiro? Quando você vem assim…

— O dia que você morar numa cobertura de frente para a praia de Copacabana e vir me buscar de chofer aí a gente vê se eu sou interesseiro. — disse entre risadas. — E o que você tem que me interessa?

— Talvez a nossa janta? — revelou as sacolas plásticas brancas e as deixou em cima da bancada da cozinha enquanto retirava a jaqueta. — Mas se não quiser os x-tudos e o açaí com leite condensado que minha tia separou para a gente tudo bem, pode pedir p-

— Opa, opa… Ok, talvez eu seja um pouco interesseiro. — deu algumas batidinhas no cigarro para que suas cinzas caíssem pela janela e rezava para o vento leva-las para bem longe da vizinha de baixo. Já estava cansado de se envolverem em barraco por causa desse seu descuido.

Todos os dias sempre foram mais ou menos assim desde que Jongdae, praticamente às cegas, aceitou morar com o doido do Yixing e sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Também, como é que alguém tão centrado nos estudos como o moreno iria imaginar que dividiria apartamento com um estudante de Turismo cara de pau e que o convenceu de como era legal sair de casa algumas vezes para dar uns beijos na boca? No entanto, era impossível dizer que não gostavam da companhia um do outro, principalmente Yixing, que adorava ganhar uns puxões de orelha para entregar suas pesquisas no prazo e não trancar o curso.

Quando Jongdae finalmente tomou um banho e trocou suas roupas de trabalho por algo mais fresco como apenas uma bermuda, voltou para sala e se sentou em uma das banquetas altas da cozinha ao lado de Yixing. Como sempre, tinha o costume de contar como tinha sido seu dia no _disk lanches_ de sua tia e Yixing fazia o mesmo contando sobre seu dia na recepção de uma academia perto da faculdade, tudo isso acompanhado da fresca _baforada do capeta edição verão do Rio de Janeiro_ vinda da janela e do ventilador de teto. Quando já estavam começando a comer aquele copo de açaí depois de devorarem os sanduíches, Yixing soltou um _“Ah, esqueci de te falar.”_ e Jongdae sabia muito bem que aquilo só podia ser uma furada.

— Lá vai… — suspirou profundamente e só observando o que é que viria daquela vez.

— Ah, mano. Na moral, você me leva muito a mal. Nem falei nada e você de palhaçada, puta que pariu. — enfiou a colher dentro do copo e o colocou com toda a força na bancada. Jongdae nesses casos o via como uma criançona pirracenta. Ou seja, _sempre_. — Mas vou falar mesmo assim: arranjei um boyzinho para você sair da seca nesse carnaval, um autêntico “_CarnaBoy_”. De nada.

— E o que é que vou ter que fazer para ficar com essezinho aí dessa vez? Um pacto com satanás? Achar um plano de governo bom do nosso presidente? — acabou sendo grosseiro, talvez aquela era a única forma de cortar as ideias malucas do melhor amigo.

Yixing deu de ombros e sacou o celular do bolso. Não precisou de muito tempo para acessar o Instagram — que já estava aberto em segundo plano, só esperando por aquele momento — e dar o celular na mão do outro, que limpou suas mãos molhadas do suor do copo na bermuda e ficou a observar a conta. Acabou nem ousando rolar para baixo, só esperando alguma apresentação melhor que sua bio. Pela foto de perfil, até que era bonitinho, mas sabia que vindo de Yixing aquilo só poderia dar merda.

— Kim Junmyeon, vinte e três anos, quarto período de Nutrição na UFF, cheiroso para caralho. Segunda, Quarta e Sexta ele participa lá da turma de crossfit e, ah, tem o Selinho Yixing de aprovação. — E quando ele dizia “Selinho de Yixing de aprovação”, era porque ele tinha literalmente trocado no mínimo uns selinhos com a pessoa em questão.

— Seu açaí já tá acabando? É para eu pegar ele também...

— Ah, para, pô. Eu vou lá, arranjo um boy que não conheço e você “mimimi como que eu vou ficar com alguém que nem você conhece?” — imitou Jongdae de forma infantil, com a voz aguda e uma careta. — Aí eu arranjo um que eu conheço e “mimimi tô ficando com o resto do Yixing”. Para de coisa!

— E você lá sabe se ele ficaria comigo?

— Pelas fotos suas que eu mostrei para ele… Sim, mostrei foto sua, parou. — interrompeu o amigo antes mesmo de reclamar. — Ele disse para mim que não era homossexual, e sim _Jongdaessexual_. Tenho até mensagem para provar, quer ver?

Respondeu que não com um gesto e apoiou sua testa na mão, pensando onde é que tinha se metido. Tudo bem, Junmyeon até que era bonito, mas… Estudante de Nutrição, crossfiteiro, falava “Jongdaessexual” e que já tinha passado pela mão de Yixing? Não, nem pensar.

Vendo que provavelmente teria que ficar mais um mês inteiro ouvindo sobre o amigo ter ficado na seca e ser deixado na mão em pleno Carnaval, Yixing partiu para uma abordagem mais prática que provavelmente iria chamar sua atenção: mostrar os vídeos e as fotos que ele tirava na academia. Apesar de saber que Jongdae não era exatamente alguém que se prendia em corpos bombados alheios, o corpo malhado de Junmyeon era maravilhoso, esculpido pelos deuses. Deuses estes que lhe abençoaram com a graça da recepção ter um cantinho onde o ângulo dava certinho para onde a turma de crossfit treinava. E se está pensando coisas libidinosas sobre Yixing, como secretamente gravar o rapaz malhando, está muito enganado: o próprio Junmyeon fazia o favor de gravar e postar vídeos do tipo no Instagram. Aquela seria sua arma secreta.

Clicou no vídeo mais recente e apenas deixou a magia acontecer naturalmente ao entregar o celular. O vídeo era nada mais nada menos que Junmyeon em um de seus exercícios cujo objetivo era bater grossas e pesadas cordas no chão várias vezes, só que em um ângulo que pegava justamente suas costas e bíceps marcados pelo esforço do exercício, a pele levemente brilhosa por conta do suor e vez ou outra era possível ouvir alguns grunhidos pela força que tinha que fazer. Jongdae, tão hipnotizado, não percebeu quando o vídeo já tinha dado o seu terceiro replay e se encontrava com a boca entreaberta só vendo o corpo bonito em movimento.

— Ok, me convenceu. — bufando levemente envergonhado por Yixing estar rindo daquela cena onde acabava baixando a guarda, levantou as mãos acima da cabeça em sinal de rendição. — Mas e aí? Qual é a doideira que você vai inventar para a gente se conhecer, hein?

— Ah, essa eu sei que você vai gostar. — O sorriso convencido não conseguia sair de seus lábios enquanto procurava em sua galeria a imagem de um banner colorido, cheio de máscaras, confetes e serpentinas, bem característico da época. Na primeira olhada, deduziu ser uma festa. — Já foi em algum baile de máscaras no Carnaval, Dae?

— Baile de máscaras? Nunca, cara. No máximo do máximo sair com máscara da Frozen no bloquinho. — pareceu interessado ao pegar o celular para ler as informações dispostas em um design simples, mas muito chamativo.

— Um amigo meu da facul tá organizando isso aí, tá afim de ir? — O outro meneou com a cabeça, incerto sobre a resposta. — O Junmyeon me falou ontem que ia nessa festa com certeza, ó que oportunidade!

— Vou pensar no seu caso, mas… — Jongdae olhou-o desconfiado, o que fez o mais velho gelar por completo. — Tá meio estranho isso. Falta a parte que você fala “mas com uma condição” e eu me ferro todo. Bora, manda.

— Tá, tá… A festa tem algumas regrinhas, mas não é nada demais, ok? Olha. — Yixing passou para a próxima foto da galeria, que mostrava destacado as regras mais importantes e exclusivas daquela festa.

_“**Regras do Baile Mascarado — PROIBIÇÕES**_   
_**1 -** Menores de 18 anos;_   
_**2 -** A entrada sem sua carteira de identidade;_   
_**3 - **Retirar sua máscara durante a festa;_   
_**4 -** Revelar seu verdadeiro nome para alguém que não seja o segurança na entrada da festa, que também ficará ciente do apelido que será obrigatório utilizar durante o evento para substituir seu nome.”_

— Regra um e dois eu achei normal, todas as festas têm isso. Estranho foram essas duas outras. Como vou saber quem é o Junmyeon no meio dessa gente toda sem poder ver o rosto e perguntar o nome? — questionou Jongdae, levemente preocupado apesar de ter achado todo conceito da festa interessante.

— Fica tranquilo! — E aquilo deixou o outro ainda mais nervoso, pois conhecia muito bem seu melhor amigo. — O Junmyeon me disse que vai com uma máscara de coelho para lá, então o apelido dele deve ter algo a ver com isso. E coelho é tão brega... Duvido que alguém escolha ir assim com tanta máscara vendendo na feirinha. Mel na chupeta, cara.

Como o bom bobo que era, acabou aceitando a proposta e catou seus trocadinhos na carteira para pagar a entrada adiantada a fim de aproveitar o preço baixo — que já estava um pouco caro. No fundo, no fundo, estava até animado para ir justamente por causa da proposta tão diferente, nunca tinha visto nada igual. Seu programa de Carnaval não seria nada além de ir a bloquinhos por ali perto, ficar o dia inteiro reclamando de calor enquanto assistia A Grande Família e passar o resto da noite coçando o saco assistindo os Desfiles das Escolas de Samba até cair mortinho de sono no sofá. Então, tendo a oportunidade de fazer algo diferente e ainda ficar com um cara bonitinho, não iria perder a chance de pegar dois coelhos em uma cajadada só.

**...**

No primeiro dia de Carnaval, ao cair da noite, os dois amigos chegaram na festa — quase — em total segurança depois de percorrer as ruas abarrotadas de gente fantasiada, o calor humano tornando tudo aquilo ainda mais infernal e fazendo os dois se sentirem sufocados apesar de saírem com frequência. Também, depois de passarem pela segurança rígida do local, tudo valeu à pena — menos na parte em que Jongdae teve que se apelidar de _Pintinho Piu_ e Yixing de _Tigrão_.

O espaço de eventos era bem grande: um casarão de dois andares que, em sua reforma mais recente, transformaram os quartos em salões de festas. E que espaço! O primeiro andar tinha uma pista de dança imensa, com luzes neon cegantes, aquela fumaça de cheiro nojento e nauseante, caixas de som fazendo o chão tremer com as batidas de funk bem alto, e um open bar servindo as mais diversas bebidas. O segundo andar não passava de um grande mezanino rodeando todo local com um espaço no meio com vista para a pista. Estava um pouco mais calmo, já que todos os que gostavam de dançar se encontravam lá embaixo, deixando no andar de cima apenas os que gostavam de curtir a festa sentados em algumas mesas e sofás dispostos, ou em um canto com o mozão.

É, se tivesse rejeitado o convite de Yixing, teria se arrependido bastante.

Já de estômago forrado, Jongdae foi logo começar seus trabalhos com uns drinques cítricos servidos no bar, enquanto o amigo já estava se esbaldando na cerveja. Amigo este que não sairia do seu lado até que encontrasse Junmyeon, claro.

Por sorte tinham conseguido encontrar máscaras baratas que não cobriam suas bocas, então estavam livres para beber e beijar muito — tirando o fato daquela ideia parecer um pouco mais elegante em sua cabeça. E era justamente essa falta de elegância que um baile de máscaras prometia que fazia tudo valer a pena. Afinal, como não seria divertido rebolar junto de pessoas aleatórias mesmo estando tão sóbrio e gritar “_caralho_!” em coro com todos da festa quando tocava “Eu Vou Pro Baile da Gaiola”? É, definitivamente a encrenca mais divertida que Yixing lhe arranjou. Um pouco cara? Ok, mas ainda assim divertida.

Depois de tantos passinhos estranhos provindos de sua falta de prática e gingado, os dois já estavam suando dentro da regata e bermuda estampada, e tiveram que resistir muito para não tirarem as máscaras pelo mesmo motivo. Aproveitaram para pegar mais uma bebida no bar e subirem ao segundo andar, onde o ar-condicionado parecia fazer um pouco mais de efeito e tinham uma vista de toda a festa apoiados na grade da sacada.

— Ok, Yi- T-tigrão. — fez uma careta de desgosto com o apelido ridículo, no entanto não conseguia deixar de rir nas vezes que o usava. — Cadê o Junmyeon?

— E eu sei lá, porra? — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Você é quem tinha que procurar por ele.

— Como? Não sei como ele tá vestido, não combinamos um ponto de encontro… E você nem para me dar o número dele!

— Você também não me pediu… — Se Yixing soubesse como Jongdae estava lhe olhando por trás da máscara, pensaria duas vezes antes de rir tanto. — Já te disse, D- Pintinho Piu. — segurou-se para não rir ainda mais com o nome. — Ele está com uma máscara de coelho. Olha daí e vê se você não acha alguém assim. Se achar, é ele.

— Hm… — estreitou a vista. — Acho que… Achei alguém! — Jongdae comemorou todo animado. Talvez não precisasse reclamar tanto já que foi tão fácil de achar o tal “CarnaBoy”.

— Viu, não disse? — deu de ombros, convencido de que o amigo era um exagerado por se irritar com pouca coisa.

— E mais alguém, e mais alguém, e mais alguém, e… — A cada pessoa que contava com uma máscara de coelho, a voz ia ficando mais baixinha, perdendo toda animação anterior. Falta de ânimo esta que se transformou em raiva. Virou-se furioso, os punhos cerrados e a respiração ficando pesada. — Yixing, tem pelo menos cinco pessoas nessa festa com máscara de coelho. E agora?

— É só falar de um em um e ver se você reconhece ele. Sei que o Jun é da sua altura…

— Você come merda, Yixing? — exclamou num tom alto, chamando a atenção de um homem não muito alto usando uma máscara do Jason de Sexta-Feira 13. No cantinho meio escuro, sozinho, braços cruzados, parecendo olhar em direção aos dois… Jongdae tremeu de medo. Temia ser morto na festa sem nem conseguir encontrar o Junmyeon, tendo certeza de que o motivo era ter quebrado uma das regras da festa e ser denunciado para um dos organizadores. Yixing, como sempre, não tirava o sorrisinho irritante nos lábios. — Você come merda, Tigrão? — repetiu em um tom mais baixo. — Isso não ajuda em nada! Não sei como é a voz dele, nem o cheiro, nem nada! Nada! Você vai comigo.

— Como é? — O mais novo não perdeu tempo em segurar bem forte em seu pulso de repente, quase em um pulo.

— “Como é” é o caralho. Você me mete nessa e agora vai dar migué? — visivelmente nervoso, ia apertando cada vez mais e o máximo que o “Tigrão” podia fazer era reclamar sem emitir nenhum ruído. — Você vai comigo sim, Yi- — E quando estava prestes a quebrar novamente uma das regras da festa, lembrou-se do baixinho de Jason e, quando olhou em sua direção, viu que ele estava ainda mais próximo. — Yixi… Ih… _“Xii! Agora é tudo meu. Seu coração não faz tum tum…”_ — cantou uma parte de Agora É Tudo Meu para disfarçar um pouco do erro que iria repetir, sorrindo meio torto para o outro. Foi nesse medo que se agarrou no braço do amigo e os dois desceram juntos de forma apressada.

Já na pista, voltaram a dançar para se misturarem com o pessoal. Era rebolar para cá, desviar para a bebida não derramar em ninguém para lá, e foi nesse passinho que tentaram encontrar os coelhos pelo local na pista, porque obviamente não teriam gravado sua localização nem que quisessem muito. Não demorou muito tempo para encontrarem duas pessoas com a máscara de orelhas protuberantes, e Jongdae se encheu de esperanças, porém era uma mulher alta de cabelos cacheados bem volumosos e ao seu lado uma mais baixinha de cabelos bem curtinhos e tingidos de azul. Não eram Junmyeon, com certeza.

Andavam, andavam e parecia que a pista não acabava nunca, ainda mais quando se tinha que andar agarrado a um amigo fujão que queria dar em cima de qualquer um que visse pela frente para não assumir a encrenca que tinha lhes metido. Estava começando a ficar nervoso. Era tanta gente, estava tão abafado, não conseguiria encontrar seu paquera de jeito nenhum naquele furdunço todo. Cogitou até ir para casa, mas a dor no bolso fora maior.

— Tigrão, até agora não achamos o… Coelho? É, coelho. Tem certeza que ele veio? — perguntou meio tristonho e mais próximo do amigo por conta da música alta.

— Tenho, ele me disse! A culpa não é minha se… — E só com os braços cruzados de Jongdae, pôde ver como ele estava bravo. — Ok, a culpa é minha. Mas e eu lá vou saber onde ele está? Posso até ser tudo de bom, mas ainda não venho com a função GPS.

— E agora, hein? — revirou os olhos, sem esperanças de que ele fosse realmente arranjar uma solução.

— Não fica jururu assim… Bora beber para espantar isso! — disse animado e até tentou guiar o mais novo pela multidão, mas além de ter gente de mais para poderem correr da forma que queria, ele brecou e não saiu do lugar de jeito nenhum.

— Foco, Yi- — exclamou ainda mais alto e, quando olhou em volta, o Jason estava ali perto, medonhamente observando os dois não muito longe. — Yi.. _“Ih, choveu, cabelo encolheu. Todinho!”_ Anda, vamos… V-vamos lá pedir essa música para o DJ. — disse ainda mais nervoso e foi em direção ao dito cujo para disfarçar, parando um pouco mais distante dele por conta das caixas de som. — Qual foi a daquele carinha? Ele é… medonho. Tenho certeza que tá perseguindo a gente.

— Acho que ele é um dos organizadores da festa, não sei… — E sentiu Jongdae apertar mais seu braço em nervosismo, vendo que apenas tinha piorado mais as coisas. — M-mas não tem motivo para ele estar atrás da gente, tem?

— Claro! Eu toda a hora te chamo pelo seu nome real. — olhando novamente sobre os ombros de Yixing, viu o garoto de Jason próximo deles e, em um pique jamais visto, saiu correndo para o bar. Trêmulo, e cansado pelo sedentarismo, pediu mais um drinque junto do mais velho. — Percebeu?

— Ah, as vezes ele só quer amigar com a gente. — respondeu tranquilo e bebericando mais um copo de cerveja quando as bebidas chegaram.

— Amigar? Qual foi?! Certeza que ele nos ouviu quebrando as regras da festa. — Instantaneamente, passou a observar a sua volta para ver se o garoto estava por perto. Felizmente, nada. Tinha os perdido de vista.

Até que algo muito mais importante passou próximo da bancada: um homem moreno quase da mesma altura que Jongdae com a famigerada máscara de coelho. Batia perfeitamente com a descrição de Yixing!

Em uma sugada só, acabou com seu drinque, deixou o copo na bancada e correu — meio zonzo por ingerir a bebida tão rápido — atrás dele. Era Junmyeon, com certeza, e não podia deixar seu crush de carnaval escapar assim tão fácil.

— Música boa, né? — comentou como quem não queria nada, caminhando dificultosamente lado a lado, esbarrando em um e outro. As mãos tremiam dentro do bolso, estava tão perto...

— É, é. — O moreno respondeu meio alto enquanto dançavam desajeitadamente. — Curto muito esse DJ.

— Eu também! — Mentira, sequer tinha prestado atenção no nome dele nos banners do evento. — Mas sabe o que seria melhor essa noite? — aproximou-se ainda mais do corpo alheio e sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido: — Eu e você…

— Qual foi? Tenho namorada, pô! — empurrou Jongdae no peito e logo ele sumiu de sua vista de tão rápido que andou.

É, não era Junmyeon. E nem para ser solteiro...

Frustrado, logo foi procurar Yixing para desabafar e, por sorte, ele não estava muito longe de si. Devia estar procurando alguém para ficar, claro, mas ele não poderia dar um perdido nele daquela forma. Aproximou-se meio cabisbaixo e deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro para chamar a atenção.

— Viu, Tigrão? Te falei que ia babar? — disse em um tom meio triste. — Você sempre faz merda, cara! Me mete em uns rolê nada a ver que nunca dão certo. Paguei caro para levar fora e ficar triste de tanto procurar essa merda de Coelho!

— Te conheço? — O outro perguntou, levemente confuso.

— Ah, além de esquecer a própria merda que faz, esquece do amigo! Muito bonito, muito bonito. — bufou, e por conta do tom de voz necessitadamente alto, sua irritação prevalecia ainda mais.

— Olha, eu não sou esse tal de “Tigrão” aí não, mas nossa… — olhou-o de cima a baixo, deixando Jongdae levemente envergonhado. — Passava o cerol na mão facinho.

Foi quando caiu a ficha: _estava desabafando e descontando toda sua tristeza em um desconhecido._

O homem era um pouco mais alto que Yixing, e a máscara de tigre era bem diferente, um pouco menos detalhada talvez. Terrivelmente envergonhado, respondeu negativamente e saiu correndo. Era o cúmulo da vergonha confundir seu crush e seu melhor amigo no mesmo dia, na mesma hora, no mesmo local, na mesma festa. Pior que isso, só perceber como estava sozinho naquela pista de dança onde todo o mundo parecia se conhecer, dançando alegremente conectados pela música agitada. A batida envolvente do funk zunia em sua cabeça, e o som parecia mais abafado por se sentir tão sozinho, perdido, deslocado. Agora não estava mais naquele clima, queria só… Sair dali, apesar de estar cercado por todos os lados. Era sufocante.

Até que viu ao longe uma plaquinha azul neon, apontando para onde ficava o banheiro masculino, mais conhecido como “sua salvação”.

Estava tão, tão arrasado que, maquinalmente, desculpou-se com um rapaz que tinha esbarrado na entrada do banheiro e foi logo entrando em uma das cabines desocupadas. Trancou-a e encostou a cabeça na porta. Suspirou profundamente, na expectativa de tirar todos os sentimentos ruins de sua mente com aquele ato. Não queria estar se sentindo tão triste assim em uma festa tão legal como aquela e as lágrimas teimosas de nervosismo marejavam seus olhos. Retirou a máscara abafada e enxugou o rosto levemente suado, enquanto, de olhos fechados, fazia alguns exercícios de respiração que tinha aprendido na internet. Era deplorável chorar em banheiro de festa ao som de Pabllo Vittar, ainda mais quando as pessoas das duas outras cabines pareciam dar um uso bem melhor a elas.

Pouco a pouco estava se acalmando, sentindo-se um pouco melhor para procurar Yixing e tentar curtir o resto de festa sem se preocupar tanto em jogar a culpa em seu melhor amigo, uma das poucas pessoas em que realmente confiava. Foi quando abriu novamente os olhos que percebeu algo caído no chão após limpar a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. Olhou, olhou, sem saber muito o que fazer. Largou da posição e pegou o item em mãos, era uma identidade. No entanto, aquela não era uma identidade qualquer: _o documento era de Junmyeon. _Bem, tinha que admitir, ele era bonito até na foto do RG.

Sabia que ele precisava ser devolvido o mais rápido possível ao dono e, apesar da situação não ser das melhores para o outro, finalmente tinha ideia de como iria encontrar seu CarnaBoy. Ah, santa identidade! Aquele simples papelzinho já era uma confirmação de que ele tinha vindo só por aparecer jogado ali no chão. Ao menos restou um pouco de esperança para aquela noite. Muito bem merecida, por sinal.

O plano não era nada complicado: consistia apenas em Jongdae pedir ao DJ ou algum dos organizadores do evento para anunciar que acharam uma identidade no banheiro masculino, esperar o dono aparecer e, pimba, finalmente encontrar Junmyeon. Colocou novamente a máscara, confiante, como se estivesse assumindo uma nova personalidade — com o nome mais ridículo do universo, vamos admitir — e rumou para fora da cabine apertada em direção à pista de dança.

Estava tão, tão animado com aquela sorte grande que até algumas vezes parava para dançar um pouquinho. Qual é, merecia um momento de felicidade depois de quase zerar suas economias do mês na entrada, ser perseguido por um _quase-Funko-Pop _do Jason, falar em uma intimidade constrangedora com pessoas completamente desconhecidas, perder seu melhor amigo na festa e chorar um pouquinho no banheiro ao som de Problema Seu. Tudo bem, tinham várias probabilidades de tudo dar errado, como: Junmyeon já ter ido embora da festa, ou alguém ter roubado sua identidade na rua para entrar na festa e acabou a perdendo, talvez estar em um estado de coma alcoólico e não ouvir o anúncio e… Não, não iria deixar sua cabeça estragar tudo de novo.

Ah, enfim alguém com “staff” escrito atrás da camisa! Depois de esbarrar em várias pessoas de tão eufórico — e perdido — que estava, enfim pôde entregar o documento a um dos organizadores e esperou pacientemente o desenrolar das coisas.

— Boa noite, gente! — O DJ de voz grave, quase rouca, chamou a atenção das pessoas da festa, parando a música por um momento. — Acharam uma carteira de identidade no banheiro masculino, favor se ela for sua… — parou rapidamente para ouvir mais algumas informações de uma staff com alguns papéis em mãos e soltou uma risada baixinha, logo voltando ao microfone. — Ela pertence ao… Espera, qual o nome mesmo? — perguntou de novo e sua gargalhada ecoou pelo salão. — Ao senhor… _Senhor C-coelhinho da Playboy_. Favor vir buscar sua identidade aqui com a gente. Senhor Coelhinho da Playboy, sua identidade tá aqui. — anunciou entre risadas compartilhadas por várias pessoas da festa e balançou o documento rapidamente antes de devolvê-lo à mulher, voltando a tocar mais músicas.

_“Coelhinho da Playboy? É sério?”_ pensou enquanto ria horrores ali perto. Talvez os organizadores tivessem roubado toda a criatividade das pessoas na entrada da festa, na hora exata em que pensaram ter escolhido um ótimo nome para ser chamado a noite toda. No entanto, aquele apelido ridículo só não conseguia ser pior que seu nervosismo. Não estava muito longe do pessoal que ficou responsável em devolver o item de seu crush, então apenas esperava a hora certa de dar o bote. O problema é que a hora de dar o bote não chegava nunca. Os dedos tamborilavam em nervosismo em seu próprio braço, e percebia estar cada vez mais agitado com aquela demora toda, ainda mais com aquelas suas teorias loucas voltando com força em sua cabeça.

Só se acalmou quando viu orelhas protuberantes atravessando a pista de dança e pouco a pouco se aproximando do local onde estava. Sua máscara era uma das que tinha visto ao longe, era preta com alguns brilhinhos e também deixava apenas sua boca à mostra. Ao guardar o documento no bolso da bermuda, Jongdae não demorou muito para correr como podia em sua direção e segurou seu ombro com certa força por conta do nervosismo. O rapaz sobressaltou levemente, porém virou em sua direção mesmo assim.

— Junmyeon, não é? — viu o olhar assustado pelo buraco da máscara, estranhando por aquele desconhecido saber seu nome real. — Eu sou Jongdae, amigo de Yixing. — E até deu uma conferida à sua volta para ver se o Jason não estava por perto.

— Ah, Jongdae? Finalmente te encontrei! — Seus braços envolveram o mais novo em um abraço repentino, mas que em hipótese alguma seria rejeitado. Na verdade, foi correspondido da mesma forma. Estavam aliviados e felizes por finalmente se encontrarem apesar do ambiente tão cheio e Yixing não servir de ajuda alguma.

— Também estava me procurando?

— Claro! Eu pensei até que você nem tinha vindo. — acabaram quase repetindo a frase ao mesmo tempo e riram ainda abraçados. — Seu amigo é doido, não me falou nem com que máscara você estava.

— Mentira que você tava me procurando sem saber qual a minha máscara? — afastou-se um pouquinho para olhá-lo surpreso.

— É sério! Na verdade, nem estava procurando tanto assim… Mas tentei ligar várias vezes para o Yixing e ele não me atendia! Sabia que ele estava com você, mas só dava fora de área, sei lá.

— Ele é assim mesmo, e seja bem-vindo à primeira merda que o Tigrão te meteu! — disse imitando alguns comissários de bordo avisando que tinham chegado a seu destino final. — Mas ao menos ele me disse com que máscara você estaria.

— E aí?

— E aí? Tem pelo menos mais cinco pessoas com máscara de coelho pela festa, e eu levei fora de uma delas ainda por cima! — Junmyeon riu do tom desesperado do moreno, e tinha a certeza de que aquela era a risada mais gostosa que já tinha ouvido. — Foi muita sorte ter achado sua identidade e… Desculpa dizer, mas você ficou bonito até na foto do RG.

— Foi muita sorte mesmo. Não sei o que faria se eu tivesse perdido ela. — respondeu levemente envergonhado, porém feliz do ego estar sendo acariciado depois do DETRAN ter conseguido capturar seu pior dia em uma foto três por quatro. — Onde a encontrou? — Jongdae quase impulsivamente respondeu, mas teve uma ideia melhor.

— Vem comigo que eu te mostro. — O mais velho conseguiu ler suas intenções só com aquele sorriso malicioso e não negou aquilo nem por um segundo. Afinal, estavam esperando uma noite inteira por aquele momento que sequer sabiam se realmente iria chegar.

De tanta vontade de ficarem à sós, conseguiram cortar toda pista de dança até chegarem no banheiro, na mesma cabine de antes, por sorte. Só deu tempo de trancarem a porta e deixar as máscaras de lado antes dos lábios serem unidos apressadamente e dos braços rodearem os corpos a fim de se aproximarem ainda mais.

Com aquela confusão toda que fizeram para ficar juntos, não se importaram muito em ficar parados olhando um para o rosto do outro e notando até no mais pequeno dos defeitos. Afinal, se fosse para ficar assim, podiam se contentar apenas em ter o Instagram um do outro. Mas não, eles precisavam sentir. Sentir os corpos colados levemente umedecido pelo suor e, nisso, o único calor que descobriram realmente gostar. Sentir o leve gosto de álcool nos beijos cada vez mais intensos. Tão intensos que tinham a necessidade de ir além dos lábios, passando pelo maxilar a fim de marcar a área pescoço e gerar arrepios gostosos. Sentir, também, as mãos fortes e habilidosas tocando seus pontos fracos, arranhando a pele sensível, e os gemidos se tornando cada vez mais audíveis. E acabaram não se importando muito com isso. Afinal, tendo um ao outro daquela forma, conseguiam ignorar o que estava a sua volta e não demoraram muito para admitirem um ao outro que aquela, com certeza, era a melhor noite de todas, apesar de todo estresse e vergonha que tinham passado.

  


**...**

Os três rapazes sentados no sofá quase pularam em cima da porta ao ouví-la abrir e, quando viram Jongdae entrando com as clássicas sacolinhas de plástico, quase gritaram de alegria. A viagem à pé tinha demorado um tanto por conta dos bloquinhos que passavam na rua, mas enfim tinha chegado em casa em segurança e com os lanches dos amigos. Sua tia vez ou outra gostava de pegá-los de surpresa ao inventar de fazer sanduíches para os dois colegas de apartamento, ignorando completamente se estivesse de folga ou não. Tudo bem, não era a refeição mais saudável da vida, mas se o próprio carnaval era um feriado feito para beber até chegar em casa de carona com a ambulância, o que era um hamburguerzinho perto disso?

— Dae, eu já te falei como você é lindo? — O Zhang se pronunciou de prontidão, jogando até um beijinho pelo ar.

— Hm… Não. Pode falar mais que tá pouco. — respondeu convencido e riu ao perceber que parecia domar os três esfomeados enquanto distribuía as caixinhas de isopor pela mesinha de centro, pois os olhos seguiam os pacotes como nunca viu. — Vocês estão com tanta fome assim?

— Pra caralho! — falaram em coro, e terminou em gargalhada pela coincidência.

A fome era tanta que Junmyeon, Kyungsoo e Yixing não demoraram para procurar copos para beber o refrigerante que estava congelando lá no freezer e voltarem a sentar no sofá junto de Jongdae, apenas de bermuda como os outros três amigos. Tinham marcado aquele encontro pois, durante a semana de Carnaval, acabaram ficando ainda mais amigos e queriam assistir à Apuração das Escolas de Samba na casa de alguém. Para que surtar sozinho se você poderia fazer isso em conjunto e depois contestarem juntos os resultados dados pelos jurados até sair uma briga? De prontidão ofereceram seu apartamento e lá estavam os quatro, com os dois Kims de pernas entrelaçadas e Yixing todo manhoso deitado no ombro de Kyungsoo.

— Vocês três se conhecem de onde? — Kyungsoo perguntou. Era o mais recém-chegado entre os quatro e, por isso, não tinha lá tanta intimidade com eles. — Sei que você, Xing, faz Turismo; o Dae, engenharia e o Myeon, nutrição na mesma faculdade que eu, mas eu nunca vi vocês por lá.

— Deve ser porque somos de blocos diferentes. — Jongdae respondeu. — Você faz…?

— Publicidade. — completou. — E essa festa era um dos projetos do curso. Agora falem sobre vocês!

— Ah, conheci o Yixing quando vim para cá ano passado e vi o anúncio desse apartamento no mural do bandejão. Daí achei melhor dividir o aluguel com ele que pagar tudo sozinho. — respondeu depois de mais uma mordida monstruosa no x-bacon. Kyungsoo, então, olhou para os outros dois, esperando mais respostas.

— Eu conheci o Junmyeon lá na academia onde trabalho. — Yixing limpou a garganta com um pouco de refrigerante. — Ele vive ficando preso na catraca porque o leitor nunca lê suas digitais, daí eu rio tanto dos dedinhos nervosos e a gente começou a conversar. Na verdade, eu ri tanto que quase levei advertência da minha chefe por isso um dia desses.

— Eu vou me abster desse assunto de dedinhos nervosos. Porque… Né, Yixing? — E os amigos desataram a rir com a piada de duplo sentido. — Mas conheci o Jongdae lá no Baile de Máscaras por pura sorte: eu perdi minha identidade, ele achou e começamos a conversar quando ele me devolveu.

— Se dependêssemos da ajuda de um certo Yixing, a gente nunca teria se encontrado. — disse entredentes para o amigo, fuzilando-o com o olhar, enquanto o dramático gesticulava perguntando _“Eu? O que eu fiz?”_

— E o que ele fez? — perguntou o Do, olhando para o dito cujo também.

— O que ele fez? — Sua irritação só de lembrar daquele dia era bem marcada em seu tom de voz. — Ele simplesmente disse que ia me apresentar ao Junmyeon na festa, que seria fácil de encontrar porque ele estava com uma máscara de coelho e, na real, fiquei ralando pra achar ele lá.

— Ué, ele fez isso com vocês também?

— Como assim? — Os Kims perguntaram surpresos e o outro parecia querer ser engolido pelo sofá só para desaparecer da vista dos amigos com aquelas denúncias.

— Mano, ele simplesmente me disse que ia na festa, eu disse que podia rolar uma ficada e ele simplesmente não me disse nem como iria vestido. Quando cheguei na festa e me lembrei, tentei ligar para ver se a gente marcava um ponto de encontro. Nada! — E os dois ficaram boquiabertos com a história. Não conseguiam nem acreditar que ele conseguiria fazer esse tipo de loucura com uma pessoa só, imagine com três. — Eu só soube quem era o Yixing porque ouvi o Dae gritando com ele.

— É o rei do migué mesmo. — Junmyeon estalou a língua no céu da boca várias vezes, segurando uma risada com as situações a cada hora piorando mais.

— Viu, Xing! Te falei que as pessoas tinham me ouvido te chamar pelo seu nome verdadeiro? — reclamou de cenhos cerrados. — Imagina se um organizador da festa tivesse ouvido, principalmente aquele Jason…

— Jason? — O Kim e o Do perguntaram em estranhamento.

— É! Tinha a porra de um cara baixinho com a máscara do Jason perseguindo eu e o Yixing lá na festa. Foi medonho, todo o canto que íamos ele parecia estar atrás da gente.

— Agora eu entendi porque vocês estavam fugindo tanto… — Kyungsoo comentou e, com o olhar assustado de Jongdae, viu que lhe devia algumas explicações. — Ah, é: o tal Jason era eu e, quando descobri que o Tigrão era o Yixing, fui tentar me aproximar. Mas toda a vez que eu estava quase lá vocês saíam correndo feito loucos e o Dae cantava uma música aleatória! Eu não entendi foi nada, mas agora…

— Sério que era você? — O mais novo riu meio nervoso, envergonhado. — E… E eu ainda estraguei o encontro de vocês? Pô, desculpa…

— De boas, não precisa se desculpar. — fez um carinho leve nos braços para demonstrar veracidade em suas palavras. — Mas eu estava tão assustador assim?

— Tava! — Jongdae fez que sim repetidas vezes com a cabeça, enquanto Yixing, discretamente, gesticulava que não. Como sempre, tudo terminou em risadas e Junmyeon apertou o outro em seus braços, achando fofo por ter se assustado com alguém como Kyungsoo. 

— Olha… — Yixing enfim se pronunciou. — Apesar de não ter medo dessas coisas, admito que na primeira vez que a gente te viu estava medonho. Você sozinho no canto escuro encarando a gente...

— Eu não sabia! — deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça do chinês, como se pudesse compensar o medo que tinham sentido. Ao menos, agora, sabia que de assustador o menor não tinha nada. — Na próxima, vou com máscara de bichinho também.

— Na próxima, o baile podia ser sem máscaras. Só pra não corrermos o perigo de acontecer a mesma confusão de antes por causa de um miguezeiro que nem um fulaninho aí. — Jongdae respondeu em uma implicância com o melhor amigo e logo riram ao ver que realmente tinha se irritado.

— Mas vocês reclamam demais! Não está todo o mundo juntinho numa boa? Então pronto, agora parou de encher o saco. Vai começar a apuração, ó. — apontou para a televisão e, capturando a atenção de todos, enfim a sala ficou silenciosa.

Depois daquela tarde, os quatro começaram uma forte amizade de muitos Carnavais, muitos bloquinhos, muitas maratonas de Desfile do Grupo Especial. E conforme os sentimentos iam evoluindo, cada vez mais íntimos um do outro, essa união deixou de ser exclusiva apenas daquela festividade. Eram amigos dos conselhos, estando alí para acalmar até na hora de fazer um trabalho em grupo, ou um seminário na frente do auditório inteiro. No entanto, descobriram ser muito mais por conta dos beijinhos carinhosos e declarações no meio da noite. Por fim, Jongdae viu que, ao lado de seu “CarnaBoy”, a agitação e a paixão do carnaval poderia, sim, durar um ano inteiro.


End file.
